Fatal Rescue
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Oneshoot—Complete] Naruto berniat ingin bunuh diri namun seseorang mengacaukannya, dia yang tadinya berniat bunuh diri justru berubah menjadi penyelamat orang yang bunuh diri dihadapannya, sialnya lagi pemuda yang ditolongnya tersebut berhasil mencuri hatinya. Bad Summary? Sorry XD


**Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(es), Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan :P**

 _Story©EthanXel_

 _._

 _._

— **Fatal Rescue** **—**

Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda kaya raya, anak tunggal dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha sekaligus satu-satunya penerus Sharingan Corp, di usianya yang masih belia dia sudah dipercayai untuk memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Konoha. Hidupnya selama ini hanya dihabiskan untuk bekerja dan belajar. Di usianya yang masih delapan belas tahun dia bahkan sudah lulus dari Otto University dengan gelar Sarjana Ekonomi. Hidup Sasuke begitu monoton, tak menarik dan juga membosankan, dia tak memiliki sahabat apalagi teman. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Fugaku yang mengurus perusahaan pusat dan Mikoto disibukan dengan bisnisnya di bidang fashion. Selama ini hanya ada satu yang paling dekat dengannya, dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, orang yang merangkap sebagai sekertaris pribadi, bodyguard sekaligus temannya. Neji adalah orang satu-satunya yang tahu penderitaan Sasuke termasuk keanehan tuannya.

"Apa jadwalku selanjutnya?" Neji melirik kebelakang sekilas, melihat pemuda _raven_ yang duduk di kursi penumpang. "Sudah tidak ada, tapi besok kau punya jadwal pen—"

"Hentikan mobilnya." Ucapan Neji terputus saat Sasuke dengan seenak jidat memotong ucapannya, dia memandang Sasuke melalui kaca spion yang ada diatas kepalanya. Melihat tatapan tajam tuannya, Neji pun menuruti perintah sang tuan dengan menepikan mobilnya.

Bunyi brak keras—pintu mobil yang tertutup—memaksa Neji untuk ikut menyusul Sasuke, ini sudah larut malam, akan sangat berbahaya bagi orang kaya sepertinya berkeliaran. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. "Diam di mobil. Jangan pernah berani keluar darisana sebelum aku memerintahkanmu." Neji menurut, ia menutup kembali mobil Audy hitam yang ia kendarai dan memandang bingung punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

Sebenarnya Neji ingin sekali berlari, menarik pemuda _raven_ tersebut dan menyeretnya pulang. Namun dia tak punya kuasa disini, dia sudah di doktrin untuk selalu patuh pada tuannya, meskipun itu menyangkut hal yang kecil sekalipun.

Sasuke berjalan memeluk tubuhnya, jas hitam mahalnya sudah ia lempar ke jalan. Ia mengendurkan dasinya, melepas dua kancing kemejanya dan mengikis lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Wajahnya yang tadinya datar kini tengah berubah. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu lebar seraya berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah kakinya. "Akhirnya aku bebas!" teriaknya yang begitu terlihat _out of character_. Namun wajah cerianya seketika berubah saat menjumpai pergelangan tangannya yang terluka.

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri? Astaga, aku tak tahu orang sepertimu juga bisa bertindak sebodoh itu." Ucapnya yang entah pada siapa, mengingat hanya ada dirinya di jalan tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah tak kuat dengan tekanan dari si tua bangka itu? Teganya dia menyiksa anak semata wayangnya tanpa memberikan kebebasan padamu. Tenang saja, kali ini aku akan menolongmu." Seringainya saat matanya menangkap sebuah jembatan gantung diseberang jalan. "Jika kau ingin bunuh diri, serahkan saja padaku." Dan dengan tawa konyol 'dia' berlari menuju jembatan tersebut.

"Oh hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sapanya begitu melihat pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang melamun menatap ke bawah jembatan. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Sebuah seringai muncul saat mengetahui maksud dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Aku yakin airnya pasti sangat dingin, mungkin jika kau mandi disana akan terkena hipotermia. Ah, tidak! Sebelum itu kau pasti sudah meninggal lebih dulu karena tenggelam." Sinisnya. Si _blonde_ menoleh menatap tajam pemuda _raven_ disampingnya yang ia rasa begitu mengganggu namun detik berikutnya ia menatap ke depan kembali. Ia tak ingin terprovokasi oleh ucapan pemuda disampingnya. Kali ini ia harus berhasil bunuh diri, ia tak mau kembali menahan malu setiap kali gagal dalam usaha bunuh dirinya.

"Pergilah, kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku." Naruto—nama pemuda _blonde_ tersebut—menoleh, dahinya mengernyit tak suka mendengar tawa pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Naruto kesal dengannya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berniat bunuh diri malah ditertawakan.

"Haha, sama sekali tidak, aku hanya senang—" Naruto menautkan alisnya kali ini. Senang? Dia senang melihat orang bunuh diri dihadapannya? "—karena aku tak bunuh diri disini sendirian?" Naruto tak berani berkaca untuk melihat ekspresinya kali ini. Pasti wajahnya terlihat begitu bodoh, ia tak salah dengar 'kan? Pemuda _raven_ disampingnya ini juga ingin bunuh diri sama sepertinya? Ah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari bunuh diri masal sehingga banyak yang ingin bunuh diri bersamaan.

"Hei, ayo kita melompat." Naruto terkejut dengan pemuda yang ada disampingnya kini, bagaimana bisa dia senekat itu? Sial, karena melamun ia jadi terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat melihat pemuda _raven_ yang sudah berdiri diatas besi jembatan itu hilang keseimbangan, ia hendak menarik pemuda itu namun pemuda tersebut sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lebih dulu.

 _'Sial, jantungku hampir saja berhenti!'_ umpatnya. _Come on man_ , dia juga manusia dan melihat pemandangan mengerikan disampingnya cukup membuatnya gagal jantung di usia muda.

"He-hei, turunlah disana berbahaya!" teriaknya namun detik berikutnya dia membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Tunggu, bukankah dia juga ingin bunuh diri namun kenapa dia malahan menjadi pahlawan kemalaman seperti ini?

"Turun? Jangan bercanda, aku ingin terjun kesana. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan namaku Kyou—maksudku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! Namamu Naruto kan?" Mata Naruto membola mendengar ucapan pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya? Jika saja ada author disana mungkin dia akan berteriak histeris saat itu juga. Bagaimana ia lupa jika kini dia masih memakai seragam kerjanya, dimana _name tag_ terlihat jelas di dadanya.

"Ba-bagaimana ka—" Baru saja Naruto ingin menanyakannya kenapa pemuda tersebut bisa mengetahui namanya, namun ucapannya terputus saat tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda tersebut oleng dan terjatuh dari tralis besi yang dipijaknya. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di Neraka nanti!" teriak si pemuda _raven_ tersebut ditengah tubuhnya yang saat ini terjun melawan gravitasi. Naruto panik, dia baru saja menjadi saksi percobaan bunuh diri, pasti setelah ini dia akan diseret ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan, dia akan dipenjara karena tak menghentikan tindakan nekat pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Sial!" umpatnya sebelum melompat dari jembatan menyusul pemuda _raven_ itu.

Byurr—

Byurr—

Dua tubuh itupun terjatuh ke air. Mengikuti gravitasi dan tenggelam ke dasar, namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kepala muncul ke permukaan. Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut—Naruto mengeram kesal begitu merasakan dinginnya sungai itu, ia berkali-kali mengumpat kasar dalam hati.

"Sial jika tahu begini aku melompat saja dari tadi." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri, seandainya saja dia melompat dari tadi ia pasti tak mungkin bertemu pemuda aneh tersebut, sehingga ia bisa bunuh diri dengan tenang. Yah, meskipun bunuh dirinya dipastikan akan gagal, maklum dia lupa jika ia adalah seorang perenang handal. Tapi lebih dari itu, sekarang ia harus menemukan pemuda _raven_ yang tadi melompat mendahuluinya, ia tak boleh mati karena Naruto tak ingin di penjara.

Naruto kembali menyelam, mengandalkan cahaya bulan untuk menemukan sosok _raven_ yang tenggelam. Hampir tiga menit dia mencari namun tak berhasil, hingga sebuah benda berkilau membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Dan benar saja, benda dengan lambang kipas tersebut adalah bandul dari kalung yang dipakai pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut. Naruto bergegas menarik tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut, membawanya kepermukaan sebelum menggendongnya ke tepi sungai.

"Bangun brengsek, jangan mati sekarang. Kau boleh mati nanti tapi jangan dihadapanku!" Naruto berusaha keras menekan dada si _raven_ , memberikan CPR berkali-kali sebelum suara batuk keras menghentikannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Naruto bernafas lega melihatnya, ia pun menjauh, menetralkan sesuatu yang mulai tak normal pada dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri bisa terdiam pada tempatnya, terbatuk berkali-kali dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, dadanya naik turun begitu cepat seolah ingin menghirup oksigen dengan serakah, bibirnya membiru dan tubuhnya menggigil. Naruto masih tak sadar dengan keadaan pemuda tersebut, karena dirinya justru disibukan dengan menggosok-gosok bibirnya yang tak lagi 'perawan'.

Sasuke mencoba memperjelas pandangan matanya, namun rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin membuatnya ingin menyerah. "Siapa kau?" suara itu begitu lirih dan pelan seolah hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Namun suasana malam yang begitu tenang membuat Naruto mampu mendengarnya.

"Kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan bib—" ucapan Naruto terputus begitu menyadari keadaan pemuda yang ditolongnya. Sial, keadaan pemuda itu terlihat mengenaskan. "Hei kau tak apa?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pucat Sasuke, berharap dengan demikian kesadaran pemuda tersebut akan kembali, namun naas tindakannya justru membuat Sasuke pingsan. Dengan panik Naruto menggendong Sasuke, menyusuri sungai dan kembali keatas, menuju jalan raya untuk meminta pertolongan. Malam ini begitu sepi bahkan kendaraan jarang sekali melewati jalan ini.

 _'Aku harus bagaimana ini?'_ Naruto semakin panik begitu merasakan suhu tubuh si _raven_ semakin dingin dengan nafas yang putus-putus. ' _Apa dia mempunyai penyakit asma?_ ' Tidak, disaat seperti ini ia tak boleh berpikiran negative. Ia harus berpikiran tenang, ditangannya kini menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Ia tak mau melakukan tindakan fatal yang mungkin akan memperburuk keadaan.

Naruto terus menyusuri jalanan, banyak pertokoan yang sudah tutup, taxi saja belum lewat sampai sekarang, Naruto hendak menyerah namun begitu melihat sebuah mobil Audy hitam yang terparkir ditepi jalan, senyuman Naruto pun mengembang, setidaknya kesialan kali ini tidak benar-benar mengikutinya, maka iapun segera bergegas kesana, dan dengan panik ia menahan bobot tubuh yang ditahannya dan sedikit berlari kesana.

Naruto memperlambat larinya saat melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil Audy hitam tersebut berlari ke arahnya. Apa orang tersebut berniat menolongnya?

"Sasuke-sama!" teriak orang itu tak kalah panik.

Naruto semakin dibuat bingung saat pemuda berambut panjang tersebut merebut tubuh Sasuke dari gendongannya, membawanya ke mobil dengan tergesa sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa sepata katapun.

"Dasar tak tahu terima kasih." Serunya kesal. "Tidak! Kenapa tadi aku memberikannya? Bagaimana jika dia adalah penjahat? Mencari darah perawan untuk dijual?" Naruto merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

"Tapi biar saja, aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi dia terlalu tampan untuk mati muda, astaga kenapa dengan jantungku ini?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang tak normal sejak tadi. Sejak acara berciuman atau lebih tepatnya saat melakukan CPR, jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan, wajah si _raven_ yang dilihat dari dekat begitu mempesona, sebuah maha karya cipta yang begitu indah, ingin rasanya Naruto memilikinya, membawa pemuda bak boneka porselen itu ke apartemennya dan memajangnya di ranjang, pasti tidurnya akan selalu nyenyak setiap malam. Sial, ia jadi berfantasi tak jelas, lebih baik ia menghangatkan kepalanya yang kedinginan ini dan menyusun rencana untuk pulang. Naruto pun akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana sebelum fantasinya semakin liar, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Naruto memungut sesuatu tersebut, ia sedikit terkejut melihat benda yang ditemunya. "Kalung ini?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersenyum misterius melihat kalung yang ada di telapak tangannya. _'Kita akan bertemu lagi Uchiha Sasuke.'._

 **The End**

* * *

Absurd? Gaje? Terserah deh apa kata mina-san, saya hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi liar yang membebani otak saja XD

August 26, 2015


End file.
